User blog:Dorkarella/MY OWN ADVICE
In this blog post, I'm giving my own advice for those who posted their questions on www.dorkdiaries.com . WHEN YOUR FRIEND HANGS OUT WITHOUT YOU Link: http://dorkdiaries.com/2014/12/when-your-friends-hang-out-without-you/ Photo: http://dorkdiaries.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Ice-Skating.jpg Today’s question comes from Mary, who writes: Last week my two best friends went ice skating, and they didn’t invite me. I only found out because as I was walking into class, I heard them talking about what a great time they had. That same day, I had asked them to hang out, but one told me she had a ton of homework, and the other said she had family over. I’m confused! Do they not want to be friends with me anymore? My Advice: Hi Mary! I'm SO sorry to hear about this! In MY life, I have three of these such people, just that they are WAY worse! Anyway, back on topic... Things may not be the way it seems. Sure, they hung out at the ice skating rink alone, but maybe they had their own reasons to lie to you. Or maybe what they said was true! Maybe friend number one did have homework and friend number two had her family over. The way I see it, there are six reasons why they did this. 1. It was a 'just us' hang out. Maybe their friendship with each other wasn't strong, but their friendship with you is really strong. So they hung out alone to find out more about each other. 2. They hung out after or before doing whatever they said they were doing. So what they said was true, not a lie. 3. They wanted to plan a surprise party for you, so they discussed it in private, and when you asked them about it, they lied, so that they won't spill any of the party information out. 4. You did something wrong that upset them, so they were mad at you and hung out alone, then lied to you. 5. They told you about the hang out, but you couldn't hear them. Then they lied to you so that you won't think that you are missing out on something. 6. Their moms planned everything at the last minute, and they couldn't remember your mom's phone number. The only way to find out is to ask them. I don't think you want to shout "So, did you do your homework on ice, liar number one? And did your grandma do those spinning jumps with you on ice, liar number two?" Ask them SEPERATELY, because that way, they will be more honest to you. Hope this helps! :D MY HOLIDAYS USED TO BE FUN UNTIL...!! Link: http://dorkdiaries.com/2014/12/my-holidays-used-to-be-fun-until/ Photo: http://dorkdiaries.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/brandon_post_photos_15.jpg Hi Brandon, I used to enjoy the holidays, but after last year I’m starting to feel more like a grumpy “Grinch.” Since I’m the oldest kid in my family, it seems like I’m always stuck babysitting. I have to watch my younger brother and sister (and sometimes even my cousins) while the adults in my family do things like shop, go out to dinner, and attend holiday parties. And, it’s happening again this year, too! Bah Humbug!! I’d love to hang out with my friends and have a little fun too! What should I do? Not-So-Merry-In-Maryland My Advice: Hi Not-So-Merry-In-Maryland! OMG! If I had to watch my sister and my cousin, I’m gonna scream! Right now you think that your parents are Cinderella’s stepmother (just that thee are more than one in this case) since they just said “Merry (can I call you that in shortform? ), you are in for babysitting! Your mom and I are going out for a fun night!” You can tell them how you feel, and maybe they’ll give in to you, like maybe today is babysitting day, and tomorrow is mom’s turn for once, then the following day after that is dad’s turn. Or maybe you can like negotiate with them like “I’ll look after them if you will pay me $40!” or something like that. Know what I’m saying? Hope this helps! :D Stay tuned for my next blog post! ~ Dorkarella Category:Blog posts